


Guinea Pigs

by knightshade



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Angst, Cliche, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightshade/pseuds/knightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything felt wrong, but Sam wanted it to be right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guinea Pigs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own them. Currently, I think that honor belongs to MGM.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was written for the Live Journal 10_clichefics, smut table, ‘You want us to what?’ Otherwise known as the ‘aliens made us do it’ prompt. Previously posted to Live Journal.

 

Something wasn’t right, but Sam couldn’t bring herself to care at the moment. Not with the colonel’s – Jack’s – hand stroking her hip, and his mouth leaving warm kisses along her neck. His hand moved higher, cupping her breast and deftly stroking her nipple with his thumb. It curled her toes and sent an unremitting ache spreading out through her whole body. She wanted him. God, did she want him. Sam ran her hands down Jack’s bare back, feeling the firm, smooth skin under her fingertips. He smelled of musk and pine-scented soap – clean and masculine and not masked by cologne. Then Jack’s warm lips were back at her mouth, kissing her passionately. She couldn’t quite remember how they’d gotten to this point, but she wasn’t going back now that they had.

 

Jack shifted, settling on top of her, and Sam thrilled at the feel of his naked body – his legs between hers, his chest hair coarse and fuzzy against her breasts, his hard cock dripping against her thigh. She couldn’t remember how they’d ended up naked either, but she wasn’t going to argue. Not now. She broke away from their kiss and nuzzled his face with hers, kissing the rough of his jaw and the soft, delicate skin under his ear. She licked his earlobe and then sucked it in – a thinly veiled proxy. He moaned and the sound ran the length of Sam’s body. The ache had grown to completely engulf her. She wanted him inside her. Now.

 

“Jack,” she whispered, her voice pleading and throaty.

 

He lifted his head and stared down at her, his dark eyes shadowed in lust. Then Sam felt him rise up on his knees, taking his weight and warmth with him. He sat on his haunches and ran his fingers over her thighs. Sam’s hands curled into knotted fists, and she held her breath until finally, slowly, he was pushing her open. She could feel the ridge of his head as Jack gradually entered her. A moan escaped her as the feeling of fullness quickly spread throughout her body, causing her to arch back, pushing him deeper. Jack paused and then slowly began pulling out – excruciatingly slowly. Sam let her head hit the ground as he was almost out and then slowly plunged back in again. “Oh, God, Jack.” She opened her eyes and lifted her head to watch. She could see the base of his cock where they were joined. He was thick and red and slick, sliding in and out, his body one with hers.

 

Sam looked up at Jack’s face and realized that he was staring at her intently -- watching her watch. Then he lowered himself down over her, kissing her roughly. She closed her eyes, pulled her knees up against his side, and wrapped her ankles around his back. Sam moved with him, pressing against his body as he thrust in and relaxing away as he pulled out.

 

“Sam.”

 

His cheek was rough and damp against hers and she could feel the warm puffs of his breath against her ear.

 

“Sam!”

 

She gripped his back tightly, digging into him with her nails as he ran his fingers into her hair. He was panting now and speeding up, the friction sending overwhelming sensations coursing through her body.

 

“Sam! Can you hear me?”

 

Her eyes popped open and in a moment of complete panic she jerked up and back, her arms slamming into something behind her. She looked around wildly, finding herself in a brightly lit room, sitting in a small white pod. The man above her wasn’t Jack. It was Daniel, fully clothed, sitting on the edge of the pod, his face awash with concern.

 

“Sam, are you okay?” he asked, resting a steadying hand on her shoulder.

 

Struggling to get a hold of her breathing and reorient herself, she glanced down to see that she was still in her fatigues, still wearing her boots. There was no way that what she’d just experienced was a dream. It was way too vivid. Sam closed her eyes and ran her hands over her face, into her hair.

 

“Yeah, Daniel. I think I’m okay.” She took three slow, deep breaths and then opened her eyes again. They were obviously in a lab of some kind. There was a freestanding pedestal to her right covered in what had to be indicator lights and data crystals. Teal’c was behind it, his staff weapon trained on a man in a white jumpsuit. Sam turned the other direction to see Colonel O’Neill sitting on the edge of a similar pod. His eyes had a turbulent, brooding look to them and he dropped his gaze to the floor as soon as he saw her glance in his direction.

 

“You okay, Carter?” he asked, fidgeting with the leather strap he wore around his wrist.

 

“I think so, sir. And you?” she asked, not really looking at him either.

 

“Peachy.”

 

The way he was avoiding her eyes made her feel awkward and uncomfortable so she turned her attention back to Daniel. “What happened?”

 

“Do you remember us coming out of the gate on P4X-182?”

 

“No.” She shook her head.

 

He swallowed and she could tell he was trying to keep his face carefully neutral, but the alarm there was obvious. “Do you remember talking to the people at the Piizarian scientific outpost?”

 

She shook her head again.

 

“Us splitting up? You and Jack going with Rohl so he could show you some of the research they were doing while Teal’c and I went with Zylar to see their library?”

 

“No. I don’t even remember leaving Earth.”

 

Daniel’s hand was still resting on her shoulder and he gave her a gentle squeeze. “It looks like they were…uh…running some kind of experiment on both you and Jack.” Daniel held up a palm-sized piece of alien-looking equipment. “This was attached to your temple. Kind of like a Tok’ra memory reading device.”

 

Sam touched her temple and found a sore spot. It was sticky and warm and her first two fingers came away smeared with blood. Trying to keep her fear in check, Sam took the alien device from Daniel’s hand and studied the unfamiliar technology. It was larger than a Tok’ra memory reader and there were cables sprouting from one end. She followed the path of one cable back to the pedestal. A second cable snaked the other direction. She turned and found that it was running from her device to one lying on the floor next to Colonel O’Neill’s pod.

 

Oh God.

 

Sam closed her eyes. There were only a few possibilities to explain why the two devices were connected with a cable. What if this wasn’t only the most vivid sex dream she’d ever had? What if what she’d just experienced had somehow been interactive?

 

Sam didn’t have long to dwell on that thought because the colonel took that opportunity to jump down from the edge of his pod. He lurched toward the man Teal’c was guarding – most likely ‘Rohl.’ In a surprisingly agile move the colonel had him up against the wall, his elbow against the alien’s neck. “What the hell were you doing!?” he yelled.

 

“Jack!” Daniel jumped up to intercept him. Sam tried to stand, wobbled, and nearly fell before managing to make it to her feet.

 

“Tell me what you were doing!” Jack demanded, his face inches from the terrified scientist.

 

“We … we were … just,” he stuttered, “just running an experiment.”

 

“Is this how you treat off-world visitors? Like _guinea pigs_!?”

 

“We were testing a memory device found in an ancient ruins. It does not work on our own people.”

 

“So you thought, ‘Hey, this is our lucky day?’” Colonel O’Neill was pressing his elbow into the alien’s throat.

 

“Jack...”

 

“No, Daniel! These people were _experimenting_ on us! Without our knowledge or our consent!”

 

Daniel put his hand on the colonel’s shoulder. “I know,” he said gently.

 

Colonel O’Neill tensed up, but then most of the fight in him seemed to drop away. He loosened his crushing hold just a bit.

 

Sam managed to fight off her dizziness and disorientation enough to join them by the pedestal.

 

“What were you doing?” Daniel asked.

 

Rohl lolled his wide eyes Daniel’s direction. He glanced back and forth between Sam and Colonel O’Neill. “We were just introducing stimuli into their brains.” He gulped in a quick breath. “We wanted to see how they would react.”

 

“And it didn’t concern you that you don’t know us and you have no idea how our brains even work?!” Jack spat.

 

“We were curious. We meant no harm.”

 

“Curious?! You were curious?!” Jack pulled him forward and threw him against the wall, backing away in disgust.

 

“If you were doing an experiment, you must have been recording data,” Daniel said, glaring at the alien.

 

Rohl nodded nervously. “The blue crystal in the middle of the panel,” he said, his eyes flickering from Daniel to Teal’c’s staff weapon.

 

Sam reached for the crystal just as the colonel did and their hands brushed. Both of them jerked back, and Sam’s cheeks stung with embarrassment. Colonel O’Neill was quicker on the draw the second time and snatched up the crystal.

 

“Sir, maybe I should-“

 

“I’ll take it back with us.”

 

“Sir, I could-“

 

“I got it, Major,” he said, pulling rank. He closed his hand around the crystal and Sam was certain that if her ‘dream’ hadn’t been interactive, then at the very least his portion of the experiment had been similar.

 

“Any side effects we should know about?” the colonel asked, glaring at Rohl.

 

“None that we are aware of.”

 

The colonel let out a frustrated sigh. “Nice.” The sarcasm burned holes in the sterile white walls. “Teal'c, where are the rest of these guys?”

 

“They have been disabled with zat’ni’katels,” Teal’c answered, not wavering from his position of covering Rohl.

 

“Then let’s get out of here.”

 

Jack took the zat from Daniel, opened it, and fired on Rohl, reducing him to a twitching, writhing mass on the floor. Teal’c crossed to the door, peered around the edge and then slipped out into the hallway. Daniel followed and then Jack motioned for Sam to go. As she moved toward the door, she heard the high-pitched jingling of something small and hard clatter to the floor behind her. She turned to see the colonel standing with an awkward stiffness, the crystal lying next to his boot.

 

“Alien science project,” he said, his eyes wary and searching hers. “Couldn’t have been very interesting.”

 

Sam stared back and an unspoken understanding passed between them. She nodded slightly. “I’m sure you’re right, sir.”

 

As Sam watched, Colonel O’Neill unstrapped his P90, squatted down, and rammed the butt of the gun into the crystal, sending shards scattering. He slowly stood, his eyes still on hers, still dark and brooding, and if Sam was reading him right, touched with melancholy. Then he dropped his gaze and turned towards the door -- carefully sidestepping the shattered pieces as he made his way out.

 

\------------

-knightshade

April 21, 2007

 

 


End file.
